The present invention relates to the field of containers and, more particularly, to a storage container in which the lid of the storage container has a set of lid wheels.
Storage containers have been used to store and organize items for centuries. Some examples of items that could be stored in containers include, but not limited to: food, cleaning supplies, liquids, books, toys, crafts, clothes, hobbies, media, electronics, and beauty supplies. A container may have a base and a lid. The base is where the items are placed and can hold a larger volume than the lid. The lid is attached to the base allowing the container to be closed.
Many times families will have a container cabinet or drawer in their kitchen for easy access to containers to save food or leftovers for later consumption. Often times when families have young children they will babyproof their kitchen cabinets and drawers but leave the container cabinet or drawer accessible to the children as many containers are made of plastic. The children can explore and play with the containers in and out of the kitchen.
Typically containers do not include wheels. If the container includes wheels, the wheels are on the base of the container. Containers with wheels attached to the base of the container may allow a heavy container to be moved such as out from under a bed.